


Candy Cane

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Candy Canes, F/M, Oral, Rose is a lucky girl, Smut, do you see where this is going?, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: The Doctor and Rose spend the day decorating for Christmas, but Rose's choice of seasonal treat thoroughly distracts the Doctor from the task at hand.





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 31 Days of Ficmas - candy canes.

“Is it straight?”  The Doctor’s muffled voice called from where he lay under the gigantic real Christmas tree he had insisted upon.

“Uh…”  Rose looked up from where she was sitting on the floor sorting their new decorations to examine it critically.  “Think so.”

The Doctor shimmied out from under it, standing back to review his handiwork.  “Good enough, I suppose,” he eventually decreed, sinking down next to her with a sigh and closing his eyes. 

“You've still got the lights to do, remember?”  Rose tickled his side.

“In a minute.”

“Want a candy cane?”  She offered.  He looked up at her, gaze immediately focusing on the candy in her mouth.

When he didn't answer, Rose glanced at him, giggling when she saw what had his attention.  Hollowing her cheeks, she slowly pulled the cane from between tight lips, almost losing it when he let out a soft moan at the sight.

“Doctor?  Want a suck?”  She offered him the cane innocently, biting her lip to keep from laughing when his eyes closed on a groan.

“You're evil,” he accused. 

“What, for offering you candy?”  She wrapped her tongue around the stick, doing positively sinful things to it by his standard. 

“You know for what,” he growled, sitting up to kiss her.  She dodged effortlessly, scrambling back away from him.

“Nuh uh,” she taunted.  “If you want any sort of follow through, do the lights and help me decorate.  Then we’ll see if it's time for my candy cane to be replaced.”

-

“There.  Finished.”  The Doctor all but threw the last ornament on the tree, grabbing Rose around the waist and pulling her flush against him.

“Yep,” she said brightly, “ready for dinner?”  She started towards the kitchen, and the Doctor pulled her back, her bum snug against the bulge in his jeans. 

“Oh, I'm ready to eat,” he promised hotly, taking her earlobe between his teeth. 

Her breathing hitched, hips grinding back against him, but she didn't give in.  “Nope.  Dinner first, I'm starved.  Later.”

He reluctantly let her go, managing to contain his sulking to a minimum and have a nice meal, though the aching in his pants was never far from his mind. 

Once they had finished the washing up she suggested, “Cocoa in front of the fire?”

Resigned to playing by her rules and knowing better by now that arguing would just cause delays, he agreed, though he brightened considerably when she topped the mugs with peppermint schnapps, peppermint whipped cream, and a candy cane each. 

Taking a detour to change into their pajamas, the couple settled down on a pile of blankets in front of the roaring fire.

Rose surveyed the sitting room with a happy sigh.  “My first Christmas on my own,” she mused.

“Oi!”  The Doctor protested sharply, making her laugh at the whipped cream he’d already managed to get on his nose. 

“I meant decorating a place without Mum.  TARDIS doesn't count, she decorated herself.”

“You didn't decorate before?”  He frowned even as she wiped the cream from his nose.

“Nope.”  She didn't elaborate further, and he decided not to press the subject.  The past was the past, and he was happy to leave it there. 

“Technically, I've never decorated either,” he reminded her.

“Well, now neither of us can say that!”  She beamed, ridiculously happy and adorable.  Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, loving how she tasted of chocolate, peppermint, and Rose. 

Pulling back to look at her, his single human heart thudded painfully in his chest.  He couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked, bathed in the firelight and the glow from the tree.  It was plain to see on her face how happy and content she was, and it never ceased to amaze him that she was that way with him; _because_ of him.

“I love you,” he blurted, and she blushed a spectacular pink over her face and ears, down past the collar of her nightgown.  He wanted to see how far down.

“I love you too,” she promised, carefully setting her mug on the coffee table behind them before scooting closer, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him.

He kissed her back, and it was only sweet for the first few seconds before her tongue poked out, and he opened his mouth to accept it.  As their kiss grew more passionate Rose scrambled onto his lap, hiking her nightgown up to better straddle him.

The Doctor’s hands headed straight for her waist, clutching her to him as he squeezed her hips.  Her own hands were busy as well, one combing through his hair while the other burrowed under his sleep shirt to stroke at his back.

The third time Rose ground down on him he moved, leaning forward to lay down with her under him.  They quickly positioned themselves so they were flush against each other, his hardness throbbing against her thigh through his sleep pants.  She wrapped her legs around him, nightgown up around her waist leaving her knickers exposed.

Still frantically kissing, he rutted against her, trying to lose himself in her warmth.

“Do it,” she whispered between kisses.

“What?”  Mind hazy at the pleasure flooding his veins, it was difficult to think.

“Doctor!”  She moved her mouth to his throat, nipping at his Adam’s apple.  “Make love to me.”

Pulling away with a groan, he sat back on his haunches to look at her.  She was spread out before him, chest heaving, legs spread, desire on her face.  Leaning forward, he coaxed the nightgown over her head before pulling her knickers down her thighs. 

Careful to throw the garments away from the fire, he sat there watching her for a long moment, memorizing how she looked.  Her earlier blush extended down her chest, and her nipples had pebbled in the relatively cool air of the room.  Her ribcage moved with every breath, and he could just see in the semi-darkness how swollen and wet she was just for him.

He didn’t even know he’d moved until that first taste, as he drew his tongue up her folds.  Savoring the flavor of her, he dived back in; though the more-than-friends aspect that allowed him to do this was relatively new to their relationship, the Doctor was nothing if not a fast learner.  Moving his tongue over her expertly, it didn’t take long for her to cry out, thighs shaking.

He worked her down until her eyes fluttered open, the intent in them clear.  Sitting up, Rose gestured for him to lay back.  Once he was situated she removed his sleep shirt and pants, trailing kisses over his chest and abdomen as she did so.

Reaching behind the coffee table, Rose produced a hidden can of the peppermint whipped cream with a flourish.

“Now, any suggestions what I can lick this off of?”


End file.
